ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Invizimalssuper
| Mañana dia 12 enpesare a hacer los otros aliens de Ben10.000:universo de andromeda. Mañana dia 12 enpezare con los demas aliens de mi serie. No puedo despixelear esoHumongosaur 18:26 15 abr 2011 (UTC) No pongas eso Casi nunca hable con tigo entonces saca eso. Santi 10:42 19 abr 2011 (UTC) hola soy mati10 recibi tu respuesta de mis definitivos pero necesito que le preguntemos a juan cruz alonso porque el creo la serie ben10 pasado alienigena y tendriamos que trabajar con el hola soy mati10 recibi tu respuesta de mis definitivos pero necesito que le preguntemos a juan cruz alonso porque el creo la serie ben10 pasado alienigena y tendriamos que trabajar con el respondeme lodestar definitivo si nos dejan aqui esta lodestar definitivo cambialo si quieres lodestar supremo.png|lodestar definitivo monopantanososaurio.png|monopantanososaurio elemental supremo.png|elemental supremo Monopantanososaurio supremo.png|Monopantanososaurio supremo Reclamo Mira '' Invizimalssuper '' EL Benubis ya lo agarraron y quien lo agarro fui Yo asi que busca otro Alien porque ese lo Agarre Yo Davis (Discusion) (Perfil) 21:30 26 abr 2011 (UTC) aqyi es ta el alien x supremo aqui esta el alien alien x supremo.png|alien x supremo ????? lno te enojes pero quiero que el dia que aparesca alien x definitivo sea especial asi que lo pondre en silueta y ademas quiero que aparesca en el ultimo episodio alienx definitivo 1.png|alien x definitivo sppiter infinito.png|sppiter infinito xlr8 infinito.png|xlr8 infinito ok te lo revelare pero copia la imagen y guardala en paint y que nadie sepa b.png|alien x definitivo spitter supremo.png|spitter supremo Chamalien supremo.png|Chamalien supremo goop supremo.png|goop supremo 4 brazaos supremo.png|4 brazaos supremo muy grande infinito.png|muy grande infinito goop omnitrixiado.png|goop omnitrixiado bensmothie supremo.png|bensmothie supremo charmalien infinito.png|charmalien infinito piedra infinito.png|piedra infinito Benserpit-supremo.png|Benserpit-supremo Ben(an).png|Ben(an) eon supremo.png|eon supremo ben supremo.png|ben supremo rocks supremo.png|rocks supremo rocks infinito.png|rocks infinito ben smothie infinito.png|ben smothie ben smothie atake.png|ben smothie atake ben eon infinito.png|beneon infinito lodestar-supremo.png|lodestar-supremo Kevin(an).png|Kevin(an) Kevin(an).png|Kevin(an) kevin mutante.png|kevin mutante kevin insignia plomero.png|kevin insignia plomero monopantanososaurio infinito.png|monopantanososaurio infinito 3 cosas #que te parece el alienx definitivo #ya te mostre mi creatividad quiero ver la tulla as un supremo y un definitivo #responde porfa enserio un favor necesito que tu agas las paginas porque tengo problemas haciendolo hazi que yo te doi los aliens y los poderes aqui ponde los supremos he infinitos para nuestra serie fuego-supremo.png|fuego-supremo Supremo.png|upchuck supremo amfibio supremo.png|amfibio supremo armadillo infinito.png|armadillo infinito ampfibio supremo.png|ampfibio supremo armadrillo supremo.png|armadillo supremo monoaraña infinito.png|mono araña infinito piedra supremo.png bestia infininito.png|bestia infinita frio-infinito.png|frio-infinito eco eco-infinito.png|eco-infinito muygrande-supremo.png|muygrande-supremo fuego pantanoso definitivo.png|fuegopantanoso infinito clockwork supremo.png|clockwork supremo nrg supremo.png|nrg supremo terraspin supremo.png|terraspin supremo nanomech-supremo.png|nanomech-supremo nanomech infinito.png|nanomech infinito velocity supremo.png|velocity supremo velocity infinito.png|velocity infinito velocity infinito casco.png|velocity infinito casco alien misterio supremo.png|alien misterio supremo xlr8 supremo.png|xlr8 supremo insectoide supremo.png|insectoide supremo ampfibian infinito.png|amfibio infinito poderes para los aliens aqui pondre los poderes que quiero que le pongas a los aliens ha armadillo supremo ponle el poder de bibrar tan rapido que atrabiese las cosas monoaraña infito tiene el tamaño de kin kong y puede crecer ha 30 metros bestia infito tiene una coraza mas dura que cannombolt supremo,fuerza de 2 humongosaurios y colmillos venenosos frio infinito lanza laba verde congelante fuego pantanoso infinito recupera la habilidad de regenerarse,vuela y lanza fuego solo que haora el metano esta en estado solido por lo que sus ataques son mas potentes escuchame escuchame no se si alguna vez te ise sentir mal pero porque le dijiste eso a mati 10 solo esran PROPUESTAS no le dije que las usara solo eran PROPUESTAS no es obligatorio que las use el, el tambien podria crear el que el qiera por que como dije antes solo eran PROPUESTAS fran 12:18 30 abr 2011 (UTC) super ok ok entonces esas verciones uqe le di las modificare y las uasare yo fran 12:27 30 abr 2011 (UTC) aliens omnitrixiado? vi al alien x omnitrixiado es una evolucion mas que la infinita o solo se fusiona con el omnitrix fusion vi que le pediste a humungosaur 26 la fusion de adwaita y lucubra y la hicethumb|228px pd:no soy bueno haciendo fusiones Kcapo 17:48 1 may 2011 (UTC) No se... Primero debes eliminar todos tus definitivos y los de mati10.Luego,admitir que te copiaste mis ideas,y luego,te lo presto,porque la verdad estoy muy desconforme.El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 20:18 4 may 2011 (UTC) te lo dije juan cruz alonso reconosio el simbolo y obvio,yo lo cree,no soy tonto como tu para robarloEl Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 20:31 4 may 2011 (UTC) alien misterio es el alien lego fusionado necesito una imagen de el para hacerle un supremo curiosidad este alien misterioso es un enemigo ho un alien del omnitrix u con alien misterio me refiero ha esa fusion lego que aparecio en una revista de lego por si acaso.. por si no lo notaste alien misterio supremo es el supremo del alien misterio que me diste y por sierto este alien misterio esta en silueta ho es haci ok pero me tardare mucho utilizar sin permiso oye, eh visto que has usado el nombre de mi omnitrix (Elementrix) y casi todos mis aliens, mira ya que es de mi propia creacion podrias almenos pedirme permiso para utilizar los poderes de estos, pero no los nombres ni el nombre del elementrix, ya que son propias ediciones mias, no quiero pellear, solo quiero decir que me pudiste aver dicho, y cambiado los nombres, ya que molesta eso oki ^^ lo dejo a tu criterio. si me necesitas postea en mi discusion o.o Ben10ADNLaboratorio 15:16 23 may 2011 (UTC) aliens realistas nrg y pandor sin traje.png|nrg y pandor sin traje sgdvsdf.png|fuego supremo real bi.png|bestia infinito real hazme ha armodillo real thumb|armadillolo habria dejado en tu blog pero no se como Re Y que quieres que haga,que te mienta diciendo que son genialesHumongo 14:28 28 may 2011 (UTC) Sigue insultandome y ganaras un reporteHumongo 14:34 28 may 2011 (UTC) donacion vi tu blog y lamento que te allan insultado por el realismo de los aliens asi que te dono estos fuego pantanoso.png|fuego pantanoso real Fuego ua.png|fuego ua real goop real.png|goop real arreglos.png|ampfibian,armadilla y goop Invitacion Hola te invito a ver mi serie Ben 10 Children of Universe Espero que te guste Dis 16:51 17 jun 2011 (UTC) mucho tiempo amenaza acuatica supremo.png|amenaza-acuatica supremo Buzzshock supremo.png|buzshock supremo Clockwork infinito(an).png|clockwork supremo mati10:ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no me haz pedido mas alien haci que te dejo estos Plagio Amigo,en esta Wiki hay que ser Original!No puedes usar los Aliens de los Demàs asi que le dire a un ADM que Elimine tu "Benvicktor Supremo" asi que vete Despidiendo de El link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Sotolink=user talk:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto 03:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ups ups perdon le pase ha poner clockwork supremo a clockwork infinito claro puedes participar solo tienes que darme la foto del alien en forma realista ayudame hablale ha algun usuario que conoscas para que entre al concurso de aliens realistas soy mati10 quien quien fue el maldito que me cero mi blog del concurso de aliens realistas soy mati10 amigo mati10:necesito donde guardar las imagenes de los aliens realistas y me preguntaba si podria guardarlos aqui mientras tanto ohet amigo te los presto pero no todos son mios o tuyos ultimate swampfire.png|ultimate swampfire(mati10) Cannombolt.png|cannombolt (mati10) Ultimate swampfire.png Armadillo (mati10).png|armadillo (mati10) eco eco(humongoeco).png|ecoeco(humongoeco) ghostfreak (invimalssuper).png|ghostfreak (invimalssuper) y la serie oye te pace unos aliens nuevos para la serie que hicimos y deverias hacer las paginas ademas vi el primer epi y parece de otra serie oye tu me mandASTE EL MENASE PIDIEN DO QUE TE ENSEÑE COmo hacer aliens realistas te enseñare normalmente la mayoria usan el gimp para hacerlo pero como no lo tengo aprendi a hacerlo con el paint y haora aprenderas como hacerlo por cierto con la practica mejoras y si la textura es muy chica agrandala con winsows microsoft o powerpoint si usas paint se te pixeleara demasiado paso 1.png|consige una textura igual a la del alien en esta caso goop paso number 2.png|ponle el contorno negro paso number 3.png|recorta el contorno dejando un pequeño oyo como se muestra y ponlo en la textura paso 4.png|detallalo y ponle un omnitrix realista y listo